The Next Generation Dragon Hunter
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: Lucy is a celestial wizard but that isn't the only thing. She is also a powerful Dragon Hunter. Lucy has a mission to accomplish for her mother and the world. She has to bring all the dragons and dragon slayers to the Dragon Realm before 15 July. Otherwise the world will explode and nobody will survive… (This is a Natsu x Lucy story...)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue with Layla **

**Summary: Lucy is a celestial wizard but that isn't the only thing. She is also a powerful Dragon Hunter. Lucy has a mission to accomplish for her mother and the world. She has to bring all the dragons and dragon slayers to the Dragon Realm before the 15 of July. Otherwise the world will explode and nobody will survive…**

**A/N: Hi Minna! This is a new story of me. I have 3 unfinished stories right now. I know, it is not really smart but I got this idea and I had to write it down. I hope you are going to enjoy it. Oh and be prepared… the characters are a little OOC. **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

'Igneel!' A blonde woman around twenty-five or something screamed (but not really hard) into a dark cave. She was in the mountains right now. 'I know you are there! You can come out yourself or I will have to drag you out!'

The woman named Layla Heartfillia began walking into the cave. She lit some thorns, who were hanging on the cave-wall. She was a little nervous but with her celestial keys and her whip she wasn't really afraid. She knew dragons were powerful. They were the strongest creatures on earth but Layla knew she could beat one. She trained every day of her life to accomplish this mission.

At the end of the corridor Layla saw light shining. 'Almost there, Igneel!' But when she was in the large space, she didn't saw any fire dragon. 'Damn you, Igneel! It is the best for you too! Don't run away each time!' When she looked around more, Layla saw blankets to the right and at her left hand she saw a huge bump of food. In the wall before her was a small hole. Layla walked towards it. In the hole was an big old book.

The blonde woman picked up the old book. The title of the book was: FOR NATSU, FROM YOUR FATHER, IGNEEL. While she was reading the front of the book, the blankets to the right were moving a little.

Suddenly Layla yelped surprised. On her right leg was a small pink haired boy around three years old or something. He was biting her with his pointy teeth. It didn't hurt but she just was shocked by the fact there was another person in the room. She mentally slapped herself that she didn't looked around carefully even it was only a little boy. The small boy walked away letting the woman go. He looked angry but she also saw he was tired and sad. His eyes revealed the truth. The boy was looking at the old book in her hands. He let out a small roar.

'You want this?' Layla held the book for the boy's nose.

He wanted to grab it but Layla hid it quick behind her back.

'First I have to know one thing.' She waited till the small boy nodded his head in understanding. 'Where is the fire dragon, Igneel? I know he was here.'

The boy started to think about her question because he held his head to the left cant but slowly tears were forming in his eyes. He began crying really hard.

Layla took pity. 'Come here, little one.' She held her arms open. The pink haired boy cried in her arms. 'Be quiet, little boy. It's alright.' she whispered quiet in his ear. Suddenly she knew it. 'Damn you, Igneel! You are leaving your son and fire dragon slayer behind!' She murmured to herself.

'Natsu?' the young boy looked at the woman with tearstained eyes. 'Pack your things.' She said to the boy with a soft smile. Immediately Natsu ran to a corner in the room. He held a scarf in his arms. 'You want only this scarf? Okay then! Let's go! I know a really good place. It's called Fairy Tail.' Layla draped the scarf around the boy his shoulders and held the boy his hand. _'Knowing Macarov, he wouldn't care to take another boy into the guild. When it's time… I'm going to pick him up.'_ She thought by herself.

Natsu seemed a little happier. He blew even a little flame out of his mouth. Layla laughed carefree to the boy at her hand but a little voice in her head said she shouldn't forget the mission.

**This was the prologue of this story. Did you like it? Like the idea? I just want to know your opinion. Please? And don't worry normally my chapters are way longer xD Oh and feel free to PM me any time. **

**~Rose**

**Ps. If you like this story/chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Fairy Tail?

**Chapter 2: Meeting Fairy Tail? **

**Summary: Lucy is a celestial wizard but that isn't the only thing. She is also a powerful Dragon Hunter. Lucy has a mission to accomplish for her mother and the world. She has to bring all the dragons and dragon slayers to the Dragon Realm before the 15 of July. Otherwise the world will explode and nobody will survive…**

**Hi Minna! Second update of TNGDH! Curious already?**

**I have four unfished stories now. I'm so so so bad…**

**My dancing lesson started today and it was so much fun. I also received a reminding review from **_Destiny or Fate _**and everything together made me so happy I had to update ^^**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Warning: There is some cursing in this chapter. **

With a loud bang the doors of Fairy Tail were open. The doorway revealed a girl. A girl was around the age of 18 years. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair with big chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly she yelled: 'I'm home, minna! Gramps, I'm back!'

Makarov appeared immediately. He was busy in his office. Natsu had managed to destroy another important house on a mission. He had to explain to the major of the village what happened this time but the moment he heard a familiar voice he was longing to hear for so long, he was downstairs, not caring about the money anymore.

Everybody looked up to check who was done with a mission this time. To everyone their surprise they saw not someone they knew.

'Lucy? Is that you?' Makarov asked the blonde girl. She giggled and pulled the old man in a hug.

'You have grown, Lucy! The last time I saw you, you were a tiny girl of 6 years old. You were so cute and you still are!' Makarov released the hug. He had tears in the corner of his eye.

'Eehehe' Lucy laughed a little embarrassed but with a big smile on her face. She hadn't seen this man face to face in years. She had contact with him through Lacrima Visions but it was good to see him again in real. It made her happy.

'Do you know this girl, Gramps?' Natsu pointed a finger in the girl's direction with a curious face. He didn't like this girl at all. He didn't know her at all. And above all she claimed that she was from Fairy Tail.

'Yes, I know her. And you are going to know her too. Lucy is a part of Fairy Tail after all!'

Everybody was listening to the conversation. There was only one person that didn't said 'eeeeh' to Makarov's last sentence.

'What do we have here?' followed with a cracking laugher.

Lucy looked behind her and screamed: 'Onii-san!' and ran into the elder blonde lightning mage.

'Eehehe Blondie, long time no see!' Laxus ruffled the hair of the girl who was hanging on his body. She let go off him to look at him in the eyes. 'Wow! You have become bigger and taller and muscleler!' She stared at him in awe. 'Still using self-made words?' She pouted at him.

'Eehehe I missed you. It is about time that you came home.' He hugged her strongly. Lucy let out a soft 'Onii-san…'

Everyone didn't get it at all. _Who the heck was this girl? Why seems Laxus soft. Laxus and soft? It wasn't even possible thinking and still it happened before their very own eyes. Who was she?_

Master heard the chatter around him about the girl next to him. He had to explain it to them.

Master took Lucy by her wrist and brought her on the platform.

'This, children, is Lucy Heartfillia. She is a member of Fairy Tail and also a celestial spirit mage.' Makarov held the right wrist of the girl high to let all the mages see the pink emblem. 'She was long away from the guild because of an important mission. She was here always as her mother was on a mission. Laxus and Lucy have a special relationship because they knew each other since they were really really young. Lucy has still had to finish her important mission of her mom. This isn't just a mission. This is a mission for the world. When she is leaving she also has to take the dragon slayers of this guild with her. She needs them.'

There was a lot of roamer. 'Why do you need the dragon slayers for?' A guy from the back asked Lucy. He made clear that he was not happy with her at all. All the dragon slayers away means less strong members.

'Do you want to die?' Lucy asked harsh at him. 'If all the dragons and the dragon slayers aren't in the Dragon Realm before 15 July, you are all going to die. So if I were you I wouldn't say a word.' She sassed at him.

Everyone was quiet.

Suddenly Gajeel let hear from him. 'If you can beat Salamander and me, Black Steel Gajeel, then maybe I consider on going with you, bunny girl.'

'Yay! I like fighting! Good idea, Gajeel! I'm all fired up!' Natsu said smirking to the blonde.

Lucy didn't paid attention to Natsu at all.

'First, I'm not a bunny! And second, you still have to go anyway… but I will fight you.'

Everyone gasped. Gajeel and Natsu were one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. How can a little girl go against the two of them?

'Lucy, Are you sure?' Laxus looked worried at the girl beside him. 'Laxus. I'm strong too. I practiced a lot. Don't worry.' She smiled softly at him.

'Ok. I trust you. Win my little sister!' Laxus encouraged Lucy.

'Let's go outside.' Lucy walked outside following by Gajeel and Natsu. Everyone was curious who would win this battle. Everyone betted on Gajeel and Natsu. They were just so strong.

'Erza! Count from three to zero, please?' Lucy looked at the scarlet haired woman.

Erza began to count.

3.

2.

1.

0!

Gajeel and Natsu ran towards Lucy. Lucy just stood in the middle and let them come to her. There was a lot of smoke. Once the smoke cleared everyone's jaw hang on the ground. Lucy was standing proud above Natsu and Gajeel. The two dragon slayers were lying on the ground, but they weren't consciousness. They just had a lot of pain.

'How the hell did you do that, bunny girl?' Gajeel bit his teeth. He had a lot of pain. How could such a tiny girl do so much pain in less than a second? He was a dragon slayer for God's sake. Natsu just moaned in pain.

Lucy giggled above them. 'I just know your weakness.' She smiled.

Everybody was now laughing at the faces of the Natsu and Gajeel. They were beaten by a cute blonde girl.

'How?' Was the only thing Natsu could manage to say.

Lucy stepped of the two. She signed towards a young blue haired girl. 'Wendy, could you please heal them a little?' 'I-I try.' She stuttered. Her hands were lit blue when she treated Gajeel and Natsu. They weren't having a lot of pain now anymore.

'Want to know how? Watch this.' Lucy was suddenly holding a brown book. She summoned the book from the Spirit World.

'What is that, Lu-chan?' Levy asked curious.

'This is a book with a lot of information about all the dragon slayers!' Lucy said proud, holding the book high.

'How did you defeat us then?' Gajeel asked annoying.

'I'm not going to say~!' Lucy sang. 'Only Gramps.'

Lucy was standing next to the master. She bent to his ear and whispered: 'Natsu has a black spot behind his left ear. Gajeel has a black spot next to his right knee.'

The master smirked at this information. It also means Lucy had learned a lot in the years she gone. It wasn't all for nothing.

'Okay. I'm coming with you.' Lucy looked up surprised at Gajeel 'Eehehe I like you, bunny girl.'

'I'm coming also. I'm not a real dragon slayer but I have to protect my little sister.' Lucy smiled thankfully at Laxus.

'I-I w-want also to go!' Wendy was looking shyly at her hands. 'Aww Wendy! You're the cutest.' Lucy couldn't resist and hugged the youngest girl.

'I will go also. Humph.' Natsu said looking another way to not meet Lucy's face. 'Thanks Natsu!' She smiled really brightly at him. He quickly hide a small blush.

'Lucy? Is it alright with you if Gray and I also coming? Together I know we can keep these dragon slayers at bay.' The titania of Fairy Tail asked.

'Erza, Gray, I would love that! Of course you can come with us!'

'Alright people, we are leaving tomorrow.' Lucy said to the group.

Makarov finished her sentence 'But right now it is party time!' And with that the whole guild started partying that Lucy returned.

**And did you like it? A lot? Or not at all? Let me know through review or PM!**

**I just love the brother-sister relationship between Laxus and Lucy. They are so cute! **

**~Rose**

**Ps. If you like this story/chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & You are Special (Nalu)**


End file.
